1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio playing system and method for protecting a storage medium of an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of digital era, it comes a trend of digitalizing all kinds of information in daily life. Accordingly, electrical devices have become an essential interface for modern people to acquire information, knowledge or to communicate with other people.
In the electrical devices, a hard drive is widely adopted as a storage medium. Generally, the hard drive has a rotatable rigid disk with a flat magnetic surface capable of storing and retrieval data. In addition, the hard drive may further include a magnetic head disposed in close proximity to the surface of the disk for reading information stored thereon. When the hard drive is shocked, the magnetic head may vibrate and damage the data stored in the disk on impact.
Playing an audio dip is one of the most basic functions for the electrical device. However, when the electrical device playing the audio clip stored therein, it may cause resonance on its peripheral hardware and it's the housing case, which introduces the vibration of and causes the on the disk.
Hence, how to protect the data stored in the hard drive from the vibration of the disk is still an urgent need.